


Two Dawns to Hope

by Jahaliel



Series: Mercy's Tears are a Healing Balm [2]
Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, May be a little OOC, Spoilers for the game in general, also about Emma, because they're lovely, enough of my tags! on with the fic!, especially for those like me, i have a lot of feelings and theories about this game, if you've not played it please consider doing so, it's not a slow burn but it's taking its time, or maybe watch epicnamebros vids on YT, some of the other side characters have mentions or cameos, spoilers for Hirata estate, who struggle with this kind of videogame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: sequel to One Night to Dreamcontinuing with the relationship development between Emma and Sekiro.also game related plot happens - here be spoilers yo.





	Two Dawns to Hope

Wolf was awake with the dawn, and though he’d never say it to Emma’s face, he felt much more ready to set out for having taken the one night to rest. He rose from the sleeping pallet Emma had pulled out for him when he’d refused to take the bed - and saw that Emma’s bed was empty, it was not overly surprising that she was an early riser, so Wolf grabbed his sword, and went to say goodbye.

She was practicing in the main room of the watchtower - movements as graceful as a dancer and though she bore no blade Wolf knew that this exercise was one done with a sword as his adoptive father had taught it to him long ago. And in a moment of decision he stepped forward, holding out Kusabimaru to her. Emma paused mid-motion, her skill was not something she liked to advertise. But when Wolf made no comment, just stood there, holding out his blade, she took its handle and began the exercise again.

Watching Emma move through the exercise, the breaking dawn gilding her skin and hair was a sight Wolf would treasure. After she had completed it, she passed the sword back to him and raised an eyebrow, expectantly. Huffing a soft laugh, he took back Kusabimaru and moved through his favourite warm-up exercise. They shared breakfast and honestly it was one of the best send-off mornings Wolf could remember.

“Please come back regularly to check in, Wolf.”  
He made a non-committal noise, as he added the travel rations Emma had brought up the night before to his pack. He startled when Emma dropped down within inches of his face, “I mean it you stubborn man. Your lord will worry for you if you are too long away,” her eyes slid away from Wolf’s gaze “so will I.”  
Something within Wolf knew he wasn’t worth this worry and care - he’d failed and only his Lord’s gift of immortality had given him the chance to correct his mistakes. As if she could read his mind, Emma told him “you cannot decide what you are worth to other people.” Briskly she stood, “Return to us soon.”  
“Very well, Emma.” He walked out the door, and within a few bounds and grapples was beyond Emma’s sight, with a small sigh, she got her things ready to visit with Isshin.

Wolf had several places to investigate, but first he decided to return to the Temple on the outskirts of Ashina for there was a Buddha statue there that the sculptor had pointed out to him, and the bell he had carried faithfully for an old lady to Kuro, the young lord had asked for it to be offered there. 

Days passed as he made his way through the memories of a night three years past. He knelt at his father’s feet to receive the key and mourned, even as he leapt away pretending he did not see the ripples passing over Owl’s form. Fighting off all comers, bandits and shinobi hunters alike Wolf made his way to the hidden temple at the heart of the estate he called home. And he remembered.

The fight to protect his lord against one of his old teachers, one whose illusions were without doubt unparalleled. Victory had tasted like ash, not just because of the flames spreading around him. When the statue at the heart of the temple had fallen, and the blade passed through his chest, Wolf had collapsed - the tears drying in the heat before they could fall. The final gift of memory that the bell offered brought him was Kuro, his master’s voice demanding that he live. Telling him that his loyalty was without price.

He awoke with a sakura droplet in hand, the memories of the battle fought lingering in his mind. After a brief chat with the Sculptor - including a gift of tea from Emma, Sekiro took the shinobi pathway back up to Ashina Castle. The path was dark and quiet, easily navigated and so Sekiro had time to think on all that had been revealed.

Lord Kuro’s happiness when he knelt by the boy was a balm to the wounds on Sekiro’s heart. And when offered the gift of a strengthened resurrection he accepted it from his Lord gladly. The young lord’s research had paid off with a few hints of further locations and directions to search in their quest for sundering the Divine Inheritance. Having finished his conversation and bid Lord Kuro farewell, Sekiro went to seek out Emma.

“Master Wolf! You’ve returned!” Emma’s smile at seeing him was bright,  
“I have been thinking. Please, call me Sekiro.”  
“Sekiro?”  
“The name was given by the Tengu of Ashina, and it feels. Suitable.”  
“Very well Sekiro, I am glad you have come to see us.”  
They talked for a while - Emma remembered the Everblossom sakura tree that had once bloomed in the gardens of Ashina Castle. But it had withered when a branch was stolen from it. Sekiro filed the information under “Useful to know but more details should be sought.”

“Will you stay for dinner?”  
“I would be glad to.”  
Dinner was a quiet affair, but the quiet was that of people utterly comfortable in each other’s presence, Emma had managed to draw Lord Kuro out from the library long enough for them all to enjoy the meal together. Emma left first to tend to Isshin, leaving Sekiro and his master alone, “I wish you luck in your research my Lord,” Sekiro said when the moon had risen high enough that he could tell his young master would be reading under its light.  
“Thank you, my loyal wolf. Be safe.”

Emma had not expected to find Sekiro waiting for her in the watchtower she’d claimed as her own. Shadows had returned to his eyes, ones that reuniting with Lord Kuro had cleared. Something had happened, but she knew that he would likely not wish to speak of it. So instead she offered up a distraction - to race the rooftops under moonlight. Sekiro gave her a familiar barely-there-quirk-of-lips and nodded. Soon the two of them were running, their feet silent on the iron. Emma, Sekiro noticed, moved like a shinobi. She was fast and graceful - and when he decided to use his grappling hook to pull himself ahead, he got the shock of his life when Emma swung up behind him, a similar unit to the one he had in his prosthetic attached to her arm. Her laughter floated back to him as she took back the lead, and Sekiro felt his lips stretch into a grin, the joy he felt was similar to what a good bulging purse of sen brought him. He ran on.

They reached Emma’s watchtower in unison, and basked a moment in the rush of adrenaline and happiness. This time Emma didn’t need to persuade Sekiro to stay, instead when she brought out the blankets, he took one with a quiet thanks and then sat to watch the stars. She wrapped herself in the soft wool and then sat down next to him, at his lack of tension Emma chose to take it as a sign, and rested her head on his shoulder.

She woke up when the sunlight hit her face, finding herself in her bed with the blankets tucked gently around her. When she got up, there was no sign of Sekiro - a note sealed with a delicate flower was next to her teapot, opening it revealed a messy scrawl that said

“Dear Emma,

Worry not. I will return in seven days, or when I have found something of interest.

Sekiro”

Emma shook her head, drank her tea and then went about her day with a lingering smile whenever she remembered how it felt to fly across the rooftops with her one armed wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> (i'm so glad people are enjoying these fics - to those who've left kudos! and bookmarks!! and comments!!! thank you all so very much - i'm planning to continue writing this and maybe tie it in to the alt-ending fic i'd planned out first)


End file.
